Waking By Sleep
by Zexiroth15
Summary: Echo Corazana has no memory of her past. So how can she wield this "Keyblade"? Follow her as she walks down her own path to remember what she once lost. Bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first story and i hope you like what I wrote.**

* * *

_A baron waist land where nothing moves other then the wind and the dust that gets blown around. A cladded figure stands in the middle of an area full of ancient weapons known as Keyblades. An elder man comes walking threw the land. They begin to talk but no sound can be heard. After a minute the hooded figure brings out a Keyblade of her own and points it at the elderly men. He brings out his own Keyblade and smirks and then the battle begins. They attack each other for a few minutes using attacks that would be fatal if any of them hit its target but they kept blocking each other's attacks. The man says something that sounds muffled and sends an attack purely of dark energy. They hooded figure tries to dodge but the attack was fired to close hitting them in the chest. The figure on the ground seems to struggle against the amount of dark energy within there body. The man walks to them and places the tip of his Keyblade at their chest, "You're mine." He said in a gruff voice forcing his Keyblade down and everything going black._

(? Pov)

_Must find the entry point…_ I thought sprinting threw the world. I entered a mountain area; stopping to sniff the air saying "Not here…" and ran off passed what appeared to be a training area and jumped onto the ledge and sniffing there too, "not here ether" running of further into the area I saw a small clearing and three humans sitting on the far side near the edge of the cliff.

I sniffed once more and my eyes widened screaming "IT'S HERE!" The three that where sitting before jumped at my shout, but I ignored them and looked to the sky where a shooting star can be seen coming towards the area.

I readied myself for the impact steadying my strong hind legs. Once the star impacted my light blue fur blew in the wind. I ran to the side of the new crater in the ground to see her laying in the middle unconscious. Finally, she's back, after 50 long years she's finally back home.

I ran into the crater to her side to make sure she was all right. After I deemed her okay I made my eyes glow causing her jacket she always wore back in the day to appear and wrap itself around her small frame.

I started to hear voices, probably the ones from earlier. I looked up to see the three looking down towards us making me growl in anger, how dare they look down on us…oh, wait, that's right we're ten feet below them, but I still don't like it.

"Who are you, what are you?!" the taller human said with piercing eyes. I just growled back in response.

"Maybe it can't talk?" the boy said leaning over the side looking over to me and then to my master. "Someone else is down there too." He stated and I lowered my body more to obscure their vision of her.

"We have to help them." The female said but the taller one pointed down to me and said, "How can we help with that thing down there?" I just began to growl at him, how dare he call me a thing!

"You know, I don't think it likes you calling it that." The short boy said. The taller boy looked back to me and I gave him a dirty look.

"Whatever, we need to separate those two." The taller said and in a flash he summoned a…KEYBLADE?!

"Wait! You're a Keyblade Wielder!" I yelled at them and they flinched under the scream I released. The short boy nodded and point to me asking, "Well, all three of us have Keyblade, but how do you know about them?"

I stared at them for a while in silence and used my ability making my eyes glow to scan them to see if they had pure hearts. I need to do this to make sure that they are not in league with that other Keyblade wielder. They seem to have pure enough hearts but the taller has a bit of darkness but not as much as the other.

I grabbed my master and put her on my back and jump to the edge of the crater. Turning back to them I ask, "Do you have a master here?"

"Why do you want to know?" the taller asked to me with a scowl still pointing his Keyblade at us. I glared back at him saying, "I seek refuge in this world for my master and me. I assume that your master runs this world, so I must ask for a place for her to stay and wake up."

"We can ask Master Erauqs at the castle." Said the short one.

The taller one turned around to the shorter and yelled, "why are you helping it, Ven? Don't you see it's angry at us, it may attack us."

"If anything it's mad at you…" whispered the boy named Ven.

The girl walked forward to stand next to the taller one, "Terra, I don't believe it's angry, it looks more scared then anything else." She said looking at me in the eyes. I lowered my head at the statement; I hate it that she could tell.

The taller, Terra looked at me one last time and I glared back. He sighed and lowered his weapon that disappeared in a flash of light. "Fine, Aqua…" he said walking away.

The two remaining looked at me and the one called Aqua began talking, "The castle is this way." I simply nodded and walked around the crater, making sure my master would not fall off my back.

"So I'm Ventus, this is Aqua and the one who left was Terra." The boy Ventus said walking to me. I gave him a soft growl to tell him to back off. He stopped in his tracks and looked a bit worried.

"I still don't trust you, so I can not allow you and closer to my master." I stated. He backed up a little and I walked past him to the direction I came from originally and stopped. I looked back to the two and lowered my ears. "Um, would you show the way…" I would not admit I did not know where I was going but it seems that the castle is not in view, and they know the place better so…

Aqua giggled as if she knew what I was thinking and began to walk in front of me. I looked to the boy and moved my head to the girl telling him to go first. And he obliged by walking to the front with Aqua.

I looked back to my master to make sure she's still on and continued forward following the two in front.

"So…what are your names?" asked Aqua. I looked to her and the boy and they both stared at me. Sigh~ might as well tell them if we are going to stay here for a while.

"I have been given the name Octave by my master," I said with pride. I enjoy my name, its cool and powerful...okay. I looked at my master and continued, "and this is my master Echo."

After a few minutes of walking we ended up in front of the castle. The castle itself looks bright and nice…it's sickening. But what I found interesting was that the castle bends at both sides, how do people walk like that?

We continued walking until we got inside of the castle. A man wearing a white robe came up to us. "I just saw Terra," he started, "he looked distressed about…something. Who are you?" he asked me. I bowed my head and spoke; "I would like a place to put my master before we talk."

He nodded and looked to Aqua and Ventus. "Please escort our guests to a empty room on the third floor." He said receiving a nod from Ventus and a "yes master" from Aqua. So that's their master.

We walked up the stairs to a small empty room with a bed. I walked to it and gently placed her on the bed. She looked so peaceful; I ushered the others out and closed the door. Not that I don't trust these people its just…yeah, I don't trust them. I turned back to the door and placed my tail to the handle; a keyhole appeared under the knob looking the door.

Aqua and Ventus looked at me with shock at what I just did. "You both can return to your rooms, I would like to speak to your master in private." I said. They looked at each other then back to me. "Do not fear, I will not harm any within this world unless ordered, but I don't think she is in the right state to order me." They seemed worried but left down the hall.

I walked back down the stairs to the main hall with the thrones. The master of this world is standing in front of his throne looking to me. "Where are my pupils?" he asked me. Looking him in the eye I said, "I wanted us to talk in private so I sent them away."

With a nod he continued with introductions, "I am Master Erauqs. Now, who are you and why have you come to this world?" wow, getting striate to the point.

"My name is Octave," I began, "I have come to collect my master."

Erauqs nodded and asked "And who is your master?"

I used my sight to see if there was any darkness I should be aware of before answering but he seemed to notice this and said, "You will find no darkness in me. But why are you searching for darkness? I am a Master of the Keyblade so I would have no darkness whatsoever."

Lowering my head I began to say, "It is because a long time ago my master was attacked by a Keyblade wielder with enormous darkness within them. But do to a unfortunate accident I do not remember what this person looked like."

"I see your problem and distrust those with darkness in them but you do not need to fear those in this castle, they will not harm you or your master. But I am curios as to who your master is." Wondered the master of this world. I chuckled "I am shocked that you can't sense it. Her name is Echo Corazana and she is what you all are striving to protect."

He looked confused but then shock crossed his face. "You mean that she's th-" "SILENCE" I screamed and he staggered back a bit from the shear power of my voice.

"The walls have ears and I do not want them to get this information." I stated. "I wish to stay within this world until my master chooses to leave, will you allow this?" Master Erauqs nodded, "Take as much time as you wish."

I bowed and walked away but stopped at the top of the stairs. "If you tell anyone of our presence her I will come and hunt you down." I warned walking off not waiting for his reply.

I came to the door that my master was behind and used my tail to unlock it. Looking inside nothing seemed to change in my absence, my master still slept in the same spot as before. I walked up to her and pulled the covers over her sleeping form to keep her warm. Laying down on the floor, I placed my head on her legs. "Do not worry master, I will not let him find us, never again will I leave you, and most of all, I will always protect you." I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put in a ****disclaimer****to tell that i do not own Kingdom Hearts, all that is mine is my ****oc's.**

* * *

(Echo's Pov)

…

_Arrggg…my head…_

I opened my eyes, but regretted it immediately after the fact since a beam of sunlight hit me in the eyes. I tried to move out of the line of light but my legs felt as if they where weighed down. I sat up so I was out of the light and opened my eyes. At first they were a bit blurry, like I haven't opened them in a long time. Looking at what was on my legs I froze in fear, there was some king of…thing there. It is light blue fur on its upper half with a black leathery hid from its bum to its legs and tail. It has long ears and black zigzag antennas. On its wrists and ankles is what looked like to be clouds.

I tried to get my legs from under it without waking but I seemed to fail cause its golden eyes shot open. Its eyes stayed focused at nothing but when I tried to move again its eyes intensified and shot its eyes in my direction but after a few moments they softened.

It lifted its head and I pulled my legs to my stomach, moving to the corner of the bed to the wall. The thing looked at me with what looked like to be confusion. It took a step towards me and I flinched back away causing it to stop. "Why are you backing away master?" It asked.

"You can talk?" I asked and he (it had a really dark voice so I'm guessing it's male) looked at me with shock.

"Master are you all right, you're acting weird." He stated taking another step forward. I screamed "DON'T COME NEAR ME!" causing him to stop in his tracks and move back. He looked sad about it and lowered his head, and I felt a little heartbroken cause of how sad it looked.

I looked around for a way to get out of here. And saw a door on the far side of the room. I slowly move my legs to the side of the bed and stood up. I teetered a bit since my legs felt numb. The creature looked up and saw I was standing but I didn't give it a chance to do anything as I bolted out of the room.

As I was running I heard him chase after me. "Wait master!" It yelled out but I just kept running. "Wait!" it shouted. I looked back and yelled, "Leave me alone!" the creature stopped in and looked really sad; I can just feel his sadness from him but I could not stop and just kept running out of the building into a mountain like area.

(Ventus' Pov)

"Leave me alone!" someone yelled out side of my room. I got out of bed and walked to the door. Opening it I looked to the right to see someone running away down the hall and out of sight. I then looked to the left to see Octave standing there with a sad face.

I walked towards him and stopped about two meters away; not chancing to get any closer if his threat from yesterday might still be in effect.

He looked up to where the other was before and said, "Something is not right. Master would never run from me. What's going on?"

"Why aren't you going after them?" I questioned. Octave looked to me and said, "She has ordered me to leave her alone, and I must abide to every order she gives me, even is its wrong."

He began to walk away when I stepped up and said, "I'll go look for her and see what's wrong." Octave turned back around and glared at me causing me to step back. We stared at each other for a minute, as if he was looking into my being. He sighed and nodded, I took that as a go ahead and ran down the hall but heard him yell, "If you hurt her you are going to wish you were dead!" I shivered but kept running down the stares and out of the castle.

I looked around the front of the castle but saw nothing that could tell me where she would be. So I started to walk down to the Mountain Pass.

Once I got there I felt, something. As if my entire being was screaming that I should help something, I don't know, its weird to explain. The feeling was coming from side of the cliff. So I walked that way and on the side was a hole with someone in a ball inside of it.

She looked to be around my height with long black hair and pale skin. She has a long black coat on that long zigzag fabric on the hood with a chain on the chest to connect the sides together. She has a black neck and sleeve sweater and a sleeveless white top. She wore blue shorts with a black and white belt with a heart shape buckle. On her legs are knee high black and light blue striped socks with black and blue shoes. But what was shocking was that she had weird ears and a tail! The ears are light blue, with a black zigzag pattern at the bottom, with the ears draping to the side. Her tail is bushy with black and light blue strips.

I crouch to the opening of the hole and ask, "I don't believe this a place where you would want to be, so why are you here?" she jumps at my statement and takes her sleeve and rubs her eyes. _Was she crying?_ She lifted her head up and I was able to see her eyes where puffy. Her eye color where really amazing, her left eye is a dazzling blue while her right is a vivid gold.

"I don't know. I have no idea where I am or why I'm here." She said with a sniffle. I tried to get closer in the hole but she shifts further in. "You don't have to be scared. You're in Land of Departure and I'm Ventus but you can call me Ven. What is your name." I said but once I finished she looked like she was going to cry again.

"I don't know. I don't know anything." She says with tears running down her face. "I don't remember."

I freeze at this, she can't remember anything either. "I know how it feels to not remember anything." I said looking to the ground.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But what should I do. I think I made him cry." "Who?" I asked. "The monster thing. I can just feel its sadness." She said.

I stood up and held my hand out to her. "We should go, it's cold out here. I'll take you to Master Eraqus, he will know what to do." She nods and gently grabs my hand and I pull her from the hole.

(Echo's Pov)

We continued to walk for a little while until we came to a castle. My mouth fell open; it was so beautiful.

"You seem shocked." Ventus stated. "Well I ran out without looking at my surroundings. It just looks so amazing." I stated causing Ventus to smile and we continued our walk into the castle.

The inside of the castle is as beautiful as the outside with tan walls and gold highlights. I stood there for a minute taking it all in not noticing that Ven was already at the stairs. "Come on." He said drawing my attention. I ran to him and we walked up the stairs together till we got to the upper level of the room that has three chairs on the opposite side of the room. Standing there was a man with a white coat with armor on his mid section with black tied back into a short ponytail, which I'm guessing, is Master Eraqus. Standing next to him was the creature from before, which was looking away trying not to make eye contact.

We walk forward till we were in the middle of the room, "Um…I want to apologize to you. I didn't mean to make you cry before. But I was just scared; I didn't know where I was so I must apologize for my rudeness." I stated bowing my head.

"No, it is my fault for not realizing that you have no memory of us in the past." He stated with his own bow.

"Wait, how do you know she lost her memory?" Ven asked with shock. The creature chuckled and said, "That's because of master's and my connection. As long as we are connected we can share memories, emotion and abilities."

"I can remember if I could just look into our memories?" I asked with hope that I could remember but he shook his head no. "You can remember memories only see what the other sees at the moment you use it." "Oh…" I sighed.

"For these reasons me and Octave have decided that it would be in your best interest, Echo, to stay within this castle till you can at least protect yourself." The man, Master Eraqus stated and continued with, "We assume with you losing your memory you have also forgotten how to fight," "I can fight?" "And summon your Keyblade."

"She can summon a Keyblade?" asked Ven looking at and Octave nodded. "Yes she has a Keyblade." He said choosing to not give out any more information

"I-I guess I should." I stammered, making Master Eraqus nod. Octave came over to me and said, "We better get started. I'm going to be using your training grounds." Glancing to Eraqus who nodded his head.

"Come now master." he said taking my coat into his maw and pulled me to the stairs.

I glanced back and quickly said a "bye Ven, bye Master Eraqus." Before I was pulled out of sight.

We continued our trek threw the castle, to the courtyard, and stopped at the same area that I was in before. On the other side of the field are five rings; one was by itself while the others where in a circle. They're most likely some type of target for practicing attacks on.

Octave jumped onto the small cliff and sat down. "To learn everything you most learn how to summon your Keyblade. So, lesson one, Keyblade summoning. Your body should already know how to summon one. So basically a flick in the wrist is all you need to do."

"Just flick my wrist?" I asked dumbfounded; that's it?

"Yup, just flick."

"Just…" I asked rolling my wrist.

"Yes, now no more of this and just do it!" he yelled looking rally pissed!

"Okay, okay!" I said throwing my arms in front of me. I looked at my hand a little bit nervous. _What if I can't do this? No, I must, to take the first step to remember who I truly am. If that mean to summon this weapon than I MUST!_ I put all my energy into my wrist to flick out, praying that this will work.

In a flash of light a giant…key…appeared into my hands. _That explains the name._ The Keyblade is silver with seven crooked rings of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and white along the length on the Keyblade. The blade is like any other key but in the middle is a black spike and there's another one on the top too. The guard is a metallic blue with spikes and an opening on the side with the blade and has a black grip. There are also a yellow heart at the blade and a blue one at the top of the guard. The chain is black with thirteen links and a red diamond keychain with three silver spikes with a light blue eye in the diamond.

I look up to Octave with a wide smile on my face. He also had a smile on his as well, "you have now summoned the Keyblade known as 'Everlasting Bonds'. Welcome back to the worlds keybearer."


End file.
